The Weird Wasp
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU: Meet Suzumebachi Kikai, long lost relative of Orochimaru who just happens to not have super ninja skills, or a contract with good snakes. NaruHina SasuSaku OcIno Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is a short little story that I am somehow inspired to write above all else on my list of things to write. Don't bug me about those other stories that i still need to update because they will be updated eventually. The situations just haven't been right for me to write those other stories. Also this one is going to jump around alot, have an original character, and piss Sasuke off alot.

Side note: Many of you will notice that the name of my character is Kikai like the kikai bugs shino uses. well Kikai means, among many things, 'Weird' and so that is the meaning of Kikai that i am using.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But maybe, just maybe I own Kishimoto... ok I don't, that would be weird to own somebody.

Chapter one: Enter Kikai

As Iruka's eyes scanned over his class they stopped suddenly on one student in particular. This student had dark red hair and bright pink eyes... yes, pink. His clothing was rather interesting. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses that always sat low on his face so he could see over them, he switched out the dark blue material on his forehead protecter for bright pink to match his eyes, he wore a casual black shirt with the words 'Let's Play' in bold red letters with a red rounded face with horns licking a bloody kunai( an exact replica of his sister's except her's was a tube top), black pants with many pockets, and steel toed boots with skulls painted on the front( he refused to wear the shinobi sandle saying it just begged people to stomp on your toes).

The young man's was name was Kikai and he had entered the academy three days before the exams to become genin. Already he had a reputation as the weirdest kid in class. Any one day with him was rather exciting. The first time he met Sasuke he stared at him for about five minutes, right up in his face... then he kissed him... full on the lips. Iruka had never seen the girls in his class emit more killing intent than when they had tried to chase down Kikai for kissing Sasuke.

Kikai was also odd for another reason. He had aboslutely no skills in gen, nin, and taijustu. Sure he could throw a shuriken, but so could anyone with enough motor skills to throw a ball. He had the only record for never hitting a target out of every try he made. There were only three reasons he was even allowed to graduate the day before. One, he was a stealth expert. If he didn't want to be found thirty teams of ANBU could scower all of fire country and never even cath a hint that he existed anymore. Two, the kid had a chakra capacity to rival Naruto's. Three, and probably the most important, his sister, Iyou the Wasp, had threatened the Hokage that if he didn't atleast make her little brother a gennin then she would have her paper wasps eat his entire collection of Icha Icha Paradise.

And so Kikai passed the exam.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, who was currently praying to any deity he could that Kikai would not be on his team. He almost felt sorry for Sasuke.

"Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..." this was followed by two screams of triumph, one from an overly enthusiastic pink haired fangirl, and the other from the stone faced Uchiha, " and finally Suzumebachi Kikai." The resounding girlish scream of horror came not from the Haruno, but from Sasuke, as Kikai latched on to his arm.

"Isn't this great, Sasuke-kun? Not only do you have me, but also the boobless Haruno and blondie-kun. Now we can gang bang you!" He anounced loudly. Sasuke tried to keep a calm facade but everyone could tell he was trying to figure out if the pink eyed boy was joking or not.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOOBLESS!?!" the Haruno shouted while delivering a crushing blow to the Suzumebachi's head.

Kikai stood back up surprisingly quickly considering his face was just previously stuck in the wooden floor boards.

"You are, you uncute, bilboard forehead, flatchested, half-monkey!" At the back of the class Yamanaka Ino was laughing her ass off.

Sakura looke ready to kill the kid, but luckil for him Iruka stepped in.

"Settle down! Kikai stop pestering Sakura or I'll inform your sister of just who it was exactly stole her favorite kunai set and sold them for more Icha Icha Paradise books," Kikai suddenly turned blue in the face. In a matter of miliseconds he was in the seat next to Sasuke playing the perfect student role.

"OK, next is team..."

(( The top of the academy, with Kakashi three hours later))

"OK, Let's introduce ourselves, how about you tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies," The grey haired jounin said to the four students.

"Why don't you go first, Sensei, to show us how it's done," the pink haired one said. He just smirked under his mask.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, you have no business knowing my likes or dislikes, I don't really have any hobbies, and dreams for the future... I never really thought about it."

"Oh, Come off it Hatake," the pink eyed boy stated loudly, "Everyone knows your hobby is stalking my sister." Kakashi's visible eye twitched.

"Well, since you seem so outspoken we'll start with you."

"Fine, the name's Suzumebachi Kikai, I like Icha Icha Paradice," Kakashi raised one eyebrow in interest, "trying to prove Girly-kun is gay," he jerked his thumb at the avenger who literally growled, "and my shirt. I dislike stuck up assholes, ramen," Naruto went completely slack jawed, " and people who burn Icha Icha Paradice books. My hobbies are..." he looked at Haruno almost frightened, which made Kakashi curious, and continued, " currently none of your business. My dream," for the first time since he started he looked serious, "is to grow strong enough to protect my sister and the village."

'He's kind of like his sister... gonna be tough to train a kid who only knows stealth techniques though. Maybe I could get Gai to help with his taijutsu.'

"You next, Pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like... My hobby is... My dream is... I hate Kikai!" Following each pause, Sakura stared and/or squealed at Sasuke.

'Great a fangirl more worried about boys than actually being a ninja.'

"Ok next is Blondie," he pointed at Naruto. The shy boy looked up, his blue eyes sparkling nervously.

"I..I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like... I like ramen, Hinata-chan, and Sarutobi-jii-san. I dislike those who hurt others for no reason and ... snakes. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to become Hokage!" The entire introduction up to the last point was almost a whisper, but the last was said with such conviction...

'Maybe I can help you with that dream, Uzumaki-san,' thought both Kakashi and Kikai.

"And lastly... Girly-kun," Kakashi just couldn't resist. It was just too tempting.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really 'like' anything. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain man," his cold tone didn't change at all through out the speech. Sakura looked at him like he was the coolest, Kikai looked bored, and Naruto looked a little frightened by the avenger.

'He's gonna be the hardest to deal with.'

"OK, that's all for now. Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground Seven."

(( yeah I'm skippin sme of it. pretend it happened anyway. and yes naruto is shy.)

Kikai cursed loudly. There was no way he was gonna pass this test. Not with that idiot Uchiha on his team. Anyone with half a brain stem could see this was a test of teamwork. But no, mister super cool Girly-kun had to go off and fight by himself and drop the others like dead weights.

He could also pin it on his own lack of skills. Wasn't his fault his only talent came out while playing hide and seek. It however was his fault he didn't even try to improve his other skills. Sure he could throw a punch... that a two year old could catch. He kicked pretty hard... soccer was good for something after all. He knew he'd never have a future with nin or genjutsu no matter how hard he trained. Maybe if he started out in the accademy like his peers he could eventually do the regular Bunshin a few years after his twentieth birthday. To say he lacked control of his chakra was like saying Uzumaki Naruto had a _small_ crush on Hyuuga Hinata.

Back to the matter at hand.

No matter how his skills may be lacking in certain fields he was still a stealth expert. If he could just sneak up on his sensei he could get a bell. He'd still need a distraction though. He decided to find Uzumaki first. Then with the shy boy they could put the meaning of the test into Sakura's empty head, and finally maybe the three of them could pound the meaning of the test into the Uchiha's brain. Then just maybe they'd pass...

(( Thirty minutes later.))

Sakura and Kikai were bother strapped to the logs found in training ground seven.

"Oh, come the fuck on! Why do I have to be tied up?! I figured out the stupid test!" Kikai yelled at his sensei who was still reading his favorite installment of a certain little orange book.

"Oh? And what is the meaning of my test?" Kakashi asked boredly, expecting to hear some stupidly obvious and equally wrong answer.

"Anyone could see it's teamwork! Now let me go, you fucking scarecrow! I'm hungry!" Hatake was obviously surprized.

"You idiot! That can't be it! There are only two bells! How are we supposed to work together when only two of us will pass in the end?!"

"Actually... he's right, Sakura," Kakashi said looking up from his book, "It's a sad day when a civilian can perceive something a ninja can't." The barb to their skills had a more profound effect than he thought.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked down. Sakura because she was bested by a civilian and she was supposed to be the brainy one. Naruto because although to anyone else it seem like the entire team was subject to insult he felt it was directed at him. Being hated and basically exiled from human contact for his whole life didn't exactly have a good effect on his self esteem.

Sasuke growled. Much like Naruto, he felt the barb was directed at him. Instead of wallowing in self doubt he growled angrily, clenching his fists to the point that his fingernails broke the skin.

"Who the fuck are you calling a civilian, you scarecrow bastard!? When I get down from here I'll show you! Just give me a taijutsu scroll and I'll become your worst nightmare!!" Briefly an image of Maito Gai went through Kakashi's mind. "And you still haven't told me why I'm up here, DAMN IT!!"

"Just because you figured it out doesn't mean you understood it. If you truly did then the four of you would be enjoying lunch by now," Kakashi said he stood up and walked to the four students. He held out two lunch boxes, "I'm going to give you all one more chance. Sasuke, Naruto, you have ten minutes to eat lunch. Give any to Kikai or Sakura and You all immediately fail. Understood?" Both of them nodded. Kikai looked beyond pissed.

In nothing flat the grey haired scarecrow was gone.

About five minutes later Sakura's growling stomach was getting on Kikai's nerves. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his legs weren't bound like his arms and torso and the Uchiha was within kicking range.

CRACK! Metal plate against human skull. Nothing sounds the same.

"You asshole! Can't you hear that?! She's hungry, feed her already!" he lashed out with his foot again, but this time Sasuke ducked.

"If I feed her we fail, Dumbass," He replied coldly.

"If you don't feed her she becomes a commodity, and you have a higher chance for failue."

"Ano... What about you, Kikai-san?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Easy. I don't know a good god damned thing ninja wise. So if nothing else the three of you pass and I go back to the accademy and maybe learn a few things," he smirked and closed his left eye. He suddenly lashed out with his leg again. With the Uchiha unsuspecting, it connected with another resounding crack, "Now feed her, you cold hearted bastard!"

Grumbling, Sasuke proceeded to feed the blushing Haruno. He'd get that stupid pink eyed kid back for his lumps.

"And you, you fangirl twit! If you don't take being a ninja seriously after this, I swear I'll sneak into your house and dye your hair green with purple pokadots!" Haruno became blue in the face at the thought of such an attocity committed on her beautiful hair.

Just as Sasuke was about to give Sakura another bite of his lunch dark clouds began forming overhead. In the distance they saw Kakashi storming towards them, anger obvious in his visible eye.

His bellowing voice reached their ears, "YOU...!"

"Pass."

A/N: and so doth end the first chapter. Next Chapter will be about... well what ever the hell I want it to be about. but It'll have a brief mentioning of the wave arc which will be in no way changed so i don't feel the necessity to write it. I'll update when ever the urge hits me as I have other things to do.

Also, Kikai as you know is being used for it's meaning weird. Ten points for every who can guess what Iyou means.

Out


	2. Chapter two: the Construction

Next Chapter!-construction noises- Use the crane to hall it up... yeah yeah... a little more... a little to the left...a little more...aaaand... dropt it.-loud crash- AAAH! MY FOOT!! MY FOOT!! PICK IT BACK UP!! GET IT OFF!!-more construction noises- Son of a- Oh, you. What do you want? A new chapter already? C'mon... Fine but it'll cost ya an extra fifty thousand...

OK Yeah I'm just a little hyper. Who else is? Don't be afraid, just raise your hand. Ok I can't see your hands, but good for you that are. And for those of you that aren't... well, have a candy bar or twenty.

Side note: For anyone who hasn't seen my profile yet so doesn't know this- Kikai is only going to be mean to Sakura and Sasuke for a couple more chapters, then things will even out between them. Truthfully, it's fun seeing Sasuke get his ass kicked and be insulted and to see Sakura be taken down a few notches, but you have to set a limit. So yeah. Why they come to respect eachother... you'll find out eventually.

Side question: Does anyone know if it's necessary to do a Disclaimer every chapter? I'd really like to know. If I get sued over not putting one every chapter that would really suck.

Chapter two: The Chuunin Exams Begin, The Written Test

"WHAT!?!?"

"We were able to complete the mission, but only barely," Kakashi said to the loudest of his four students, "I'm glad Hokage-sama ordered you to stay here."

Kikai looked ready to explode. For an entire month his team did D rank missions, then finally, when they get something out of town, the Hokage orders him to stay behind just because he doesn't know that much in self-defense yet.

"God damn that crotchity old bastard! Making me stay behind! I could of been of some help!"

"Pfft! Yeah, right. You'd have only gotten in the way," Sasuke stated with a cold glare. He recieved a sharp kick to the back of the head, curtesy of Kikai's steel toed left boot.

"Fuck off, Mr. High and Mighty Avenger Who Passes Out Fifteen Minutes Into A Battle! Naruto did all the work! You just acted tough and got your ass handed to ya!"

Naruto stood off to the side trying not to be noticed. Unfortunately considering Konoha's Second Loudest Shinobi was part of his team, it was damn near impossible. Luckily the title of Loudest belonged to Gai and his student Lee( a tie between them). He felt kind of sorry for Neiji.

"QUIT KICKING SASUKE-KUN!!!" Kikai wound up with a knot on the back of his head and face first on the ground. He stood up quickly and retaliated fiercely with a kick to Sakura's shin. She let out a pained cry.

"Kikai, Sakura, break it up," Kakashi said to them boredly. Teaching these four was such a hassle. "Kikai did you make any progress while we were away?" His curiosity was genuine, he needed to know to be able to nominate his team for the chuunin exams like he wanted.

"Yeah, I did!" Kikai was suddenly excited for another reason, "Sis says I'm comin' along nicely. Another month and I'll be ready for the chuunin exams," his look suddenly turned devious, "She also says she'll go out with you afterwards if you can succeed in teaching all four of us a jutsu." He held his hand out to his team.

Kakashi suddenly looked up interested.

"Did she really?" Kakashi may not be actually stalking the female Suzumebachi, but he was certainly interested in her.

"Yep. She says it has to be something we can really use too."

"Hmm... Tell Iyou she has a deal," Kakashi smirked. How hard could it be to teach four kids a jutsu?

((Three days later.))

"You know... You really have no talent," Kakashi said to Kikai who was growling angrily while staring at the tree.

"Why do I have to do this again?" It was little more than an inaudible growl. The tree he was glaring at seemed to be the momentary bane of his existance.

"Because, you need to learn to control your chakra. If those baka's in the schooling system would teach the students chakra control before hand this would be so much easier," the scarecrow replied.

"One: School is never really good for anything other than meeting a drinking buddy. Two: I didn't go to the accademy till the last three days anyway." Kikai focused his chakra as best he could and ran at the tree. He took three steps before he was blown back. "DAMN IT!!" He proceeded to take out his frustration by kicking the tree till he winded himself. Kakashi was no doubt amused.

"Just keep at it. Meet us at the usual spot once you've mastered it," Kakashi told his subordinate before walking away, his nose deep in the orange book. Even when he was some distance away he still heard the shouts of rage coming from the younger Suzumebachi sibling.

"He really has no talent," Kakashi repeated.

(( two weeks later, Ichiraku Ramen Stand.))

"Two orders of Miso, one of pork, and three shrimp ramen, please, Teuchi-san," Naruto said softly to the ramen chef. He and his teammates had come back from a rather boring mission(weeding gardens) and Sakura decided she wanted to try some of the world famous Ichiraku Ramen. Somehow Sasuke had been convinced to come along.

"One miso," Sasuke stated in his normally detached tone.

Sakura thought for a moment before ordering, "One shrimp ramen."

"Comin' right up!" the chef said happily.

Naruto abruptly became rigid, a cold chill going up his spine. Next thing the poor boy knew his face was being firmly pressed into the developing bustline of a certain Hyuuga heiress who practically shouted, "Naruto-kun! I missed you!"

Whatever it was he was responded with was muffled, but judging by the fact his entire body was turning so red it made tomatoes pale in comparison, it was probably just a bunch of incoherent babble anyway.

His teammates, who had not once met this loud and rather bold Hyuuga Hinata, could only jump to one conclusion: Naruto was being attacked.

"Hey! Stop trying to kill my teammate!" Sakura yelled at the indigo haired girl. Hinata looked up and blinked her light lavender eyes a couple times in confusion before slapping on a big smile. She let go of the poor fox boy who by now had a serious nosebleed, and greeted his team.

"Hi there. You must be Lil' Naruto's team. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, his best friend! Nice ta meet ya!"

"Lil'... Naruto?" Sasuke looked, for the first time since the massacre, like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"You must be Sasuke," the Hyuuga heiress pointed at him, "and that makes you Sakura." She stopped for a moment and looked the girl up from down and back again. She then leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear. Naruto, who had righted himself by now, almost squeaked when he noticed how close his crush was.

"Hey, Naruto, she's kinda pretty. She your girlfriend?" Of course a whisper for this loudmouth was normal speech for anyone else.

"N-no. B-besides, H-haruno-san is interested i-in Sasuke-san," Naruto blushed as he added in his mind,'_I'd much prefer the indigo haired angel whispering to me.'_

"Yeah, you're right. Her forehead is way to big anyway," Hinata did not seem to feel the killer intent coming from the Haruno.

Just before Sakura could try to kill the Hyuuga a cry of 'YATTA!!' echoed through out the whole village. Beofre anyone could question the happenings a scruffy looking Kikai dashed into the ramen stand, kicked Sasuke on the back of the head before he could insult him and ordered two bowls beef of ramen.

"Yatta! I did it!" he shouted for the world to hear.

"Did what? Grow a brain?" Sasuke recieved another kick to the head. Kikai of course recieved a good knock from Sakura and she in turn was the proud owner of a newly bruised shin.

"I finished the exercise! I can walk up trees! Yatta!" He eagerly dug into his ramen. Everyone even the Hyuuga girl just stared at him.

He looked up and around when he noticed the silence.

"What?"

"Uh... Well, let's get the ramen to go, Naruto-Kun. I wanna hear all about how you kicked ass in Wave," Hinata dragged a blushing foxboy away who was precariously holding six bowls of ramen and trying to get the idea out of his head that his might be considered a date.

"She's kinda strange," Kikai said as he watched his teammate being taken away.

The other two just stared at him blankly.

"What? She is."

(( Ok getting bored skipping ahead to the day before the chuunin exams))

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T JOIN THE EXAMS!!?!" Kikai was in such a state of rage an amber fringe could be seen in his bright pink eyes.

"I wasn't finished," Kakashi said while wiggling his pinky finger in his ear, checking for damage from the last audio assault on him.

Kikai glared straight at him his eyes slowly becoming pure pink again.

"Team Ten has an opening. The Nara boy didn't want to go to the exam. Said it would be too troublesome. You have all of today to convince his team to let you join before both they and you are expelled from this exam," Kakashi stated calmly, not once taking his cloth covered nose out of his little orange book. When he looked up to see his student all he found was a dust trail heading for team ten's training grounds.

(( guess where))

"Why should we let you join us? Shikamaru was probably better than you," Ino said arrogantly, staring down the Suzumebachi.

Kikai looked at her for a moment before a grin adorned his face.

"How about a spar. If I can beat you and the fa-" Chouji suddenly looked at him daring him to say the word that would sign his death warrant, " ahem, the chubby one seperately then I get to join your team if not... if not I'll get you a lock of Sasuke's hair."

Kikai noticed the now predatory look in the Yamanaka's eyes. She smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Sounds fair to me. How 'bout you, Cho?" The young man swallowed a mouthful of chips and nodded. "Great! I'll go first. Don't go down too quickly, Dweeb." Ino took up a fighting stance and Kikai put his hands in his pockets and yawned.

Ino attacked. Her fist was pulled back dramatically. Kikai smirked and tilted his head downwards so his red hair covered his eyes.

As Ino neared him she heard the words, "Whispering Dragon of The Five Elements: Disintegration." Before Ino and Chouji's very eyes the young man disolved into nothingness. Beleiving it to be genjutsu, Ino formed a handseal and shouted 'Kai!', but the young man did not appear.

However his voice was heard from all around.

"This is why I was allowed to pass the exam Yamanaka-chan," Kikai's voice seemed to be everywhere, from right beside her, to next to Chouji.

Suddenly she felt breath on her ear(she blushed at this, having not had any guy be so close before) and a slight sting on her left shoulder near the neck. Her vision began to darken and she felt herself falling backwards in slow motion. The last thing she saw before she passed out completely was a pair of amber eyes with black slits for pupils.

Kikai focused for a moment and opened his eyes. They were back to their 'natural' color. He looked over at the Akimichi boy and smirked.

"Your turn."

Chouji instantly put both hands up as if someone was olding a gun at him and said, "N-No, That's quite alright. You can join us."

Kikai smirked. He knew it'd work out for the best. Now they just had to wait for Ino to wake up and start planning ahead for the exam.

(( ok once again bored. Skipping ahead directly to when team seven enters the doors of the exam room.))

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura finally arrived in the exam room of the building. Almost immediately Sasuke received a kick to the head from a certain pink eyed boy.

"BAKA!! Your late!" He was then bopped one by both his current and former female teammate, though he noticed that either Ino was weaker than Sakura or decided not to go so hard on him.

Kiba was laughing at the scene and turned to look at Hinata only to notice she wasn't there. Istead she was talking to a certain heavily blushing blue eyed Uzumaki. Kiba almost growled in annoyance. It was clear as day to anyone willing enough to look that Naruto had a crush on his closest friend. Kiba just happened to have the same crush, but also had the misfortune of knowing that Hinata also knew of the Uzumaki's budding love for her and returned it, although rather akwardly. She would do anything she could to either get him to stutter or have a nosebleed, trying to break him out of his shy shell.

Shino stood back ever stoic until Chouji almost stepped on a bug. He placed his hand infront of the boy to stop him and bent down to pick up the small arthropod.

"Watch where you step, Akimichi. You might anger my comrades if you don't."

Chouji frowned in bemusement. Shino's teammate's didn't look at all disturbed by him almost stepping on a bug so what did the boy mean? Oh, well he'd worry about it later.

"You guys shouldn't make so much noise."

Everyone turned to look at the person that spoke and saw a tall young man with glasses, silver hair, and a leaf forhead protector.

"There are a lot of guys here that don't like leaf-nin," he warned them. Kikai looked around the room and saw a bunch of the foreign gennin glaring at them. He was about to mention something about being popular to Ino when a certain Hyuuga started shouting.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANY OF YA!! NARUTO-KUN AND I WILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!!" Hinata was waving her fist in the air at the crowd and Naruto looked like he was trying to hide.

"Hinata-sama, it is unbefitting for a Hyuuga to-" Hyuuga Neiji, the former rookie of the year, tried to scold his cousin only to be interrupted.

"Ah, blow me! Those stuck up bastards can act however they want, but I swear that when I become Clan Head there'll be some major changes," Hinata said at a normal, for her, level. for a second there was silence... then Kikai's laughter filled the room soon joined by others.

"I like you," Kikai said to her simply. Naruto suddenly looked a little nervous that he might have someone else after Hinata's affections. "You'd make a good mate for Naruto." And Naruto's fears were squashed and his face reddened to another level. The word 'mate' sent some very... interesting... images of him and Hinata through his head.

"You mean wife?" Hinata asked with an eyebrow risen.

"Huh?"

"You said 'mate'. You meant 'wife... right?"

"Uh, yeah," and for the first time ever, team seven saw Kikai look ashamed of something.

"You guys are really stupid," it was the silver haired young man again.

"Yeah? What about you buddy? Aren't you a little old to be in a chuunin exam?" Kikai growled to the guy. A sudden look of familiarity went through his eyes as he looked closer at the proclaimed gennin. He felt _it_. The aura... of snakes.

He quickly grabbed Ino And Chouji by their wrists then called to team seven before the silver haired man could speak anymore. "You guys should sit down. The proctors will probably be here soon." He then proceeded to drag his team to a random row.

A/N: Ok this chapter is really boring me now. I think i'll just end it hear and start the next one. I really am not gonna write much of what happens in the forrest of death because just like most of the what happens in the written test and in wave country stays the same. things start really getting different in this story once the prelims start.


End file.
